A Bender of a different kind
by Hunter Shinigami
Summary: Waking up alone and afraid in a world where everyone is dead what is Naruto to do. Well the civilians are afraid of him because he was the Kyuubi host, what will they do now that he's the new Juubi. With little choice Naruto seals himself and anything related to shinobi away, only to awake in the future. This is Naruto x Korra
1. Chapter 1 Alone

**Chapter One Alone**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, Legend of Korra, Bleach, or Fairy tail

The a large fox with ten tails, covered in golden fur, laid in a wasteland with bodies all around him. A groan escaped that foxes muzzle as he began to open his mismatched eyes, one was blue with a slitted pupil, while the other was purple shit eye with rings around the pupil

" **What happened"** The giant asked

 _Flash back-_

" _Sasuke get back I going to seal Kaguya inside me" Naruto said without hesitation. "Hn" was all he heard. "_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _ **"**_ _Naruto with his cross handsign dozen of Naruto sprang to life and surrounded Kaguya_

 _With Kaguya distracted naruto set fourth with a number of handsigns and proceeded to grab Kaguya "_ _ **Shiki Fūjin**_ _" the shinigami started to seal Kaguya inside Naruto when_

" _Take my soul" Sasuke said as the shinigami only nodded_

" _Sasuke you can't do this" Naruto protested only to get hit in the gut by Sasuke_

" _Naruto, shut up, you became someone who everybody respects" Sasuke paused "while I only looked for power in the darkness, you deserve happiness, the only thing that awaits me is death"_

" _So take my power" as Sasuke grabbed his arm "Live on and find that happiness for both of us" Sasuke smiled as he said this._

" _ **I cannot seal away the shinju only the soul of the one who uses it's power"**_ _shinigami stated_

" _what will happen to it's power" ask sasuke_

" _ **It will go to the one who summon me"**_ _shinigami said_

" _what will happen to me" Naruto ask alarmed_

" _ **you will merge with the power and become the new ten tails god"**_ _shinigami stated_ _ **"congratulation young godling"**_

 _as soon as shinigami said that naruto started to feel pain. The pain started small but became unbearable until Naruto_

"" _ **Boooom""**_

 _but before the explosion went off it vanish._

 **-Sage of six paths and other kages-**

" _I don't feel my mother presents anymore Naruto and Sasuke must have sealed mother away" Hagoromo stated feeling surprised that it was done so fast_

" _Lets summon them back"_ _ **"kuchiyose no jutus"**_ _all the kages shouted summon only one person that looked like he would die any second._

"" _ **Boooom""**_

 _The explosion killed everyone who was not dead yet and because of the nature energy that Naruto had within the kages returned to the pure land._

 _-Flashback end-_

" **What happened"** Naruto said as he tried to stand only to fall. Naruto tried to stand again when he looked down and noticed that his hand were covered in Gold fur.

" **What the Hell happened to me"** Naruto said alarmed

"It seems your awake" a small voice said causing Naruto to look over at the very small human in front of him.

" **Old man six paths is that you"** Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto it is I" Hagoromo stated evenly

" **What happened why are you so small where is everybody what the hell happened to my body"** Naruto asked _hysterically_

The sage sighed because this was one thing that would break Naruto's heart.

"The people of this war are dead Naruto, nobody was left alive after the Shinju took hold of them" The sage lied trying not to hurt Naruto, but Naruto started to cry when he heard all of his friends are dead

"Naruto you are the new Juubi that is why your body exploded, and probably why your not use to it" Hagoromo said only to get a nod from the sobbing biju

"I set up a barrier so that you can get used to your new body, after that I need you to go and collect every ninja related item and seal them away" Hagoromo said plainly as he sighed noticing that the pain is to much

"Naruto what would your friends say about this" getting Naruto attention

" **They would"** sniff **"Tell me to keep moving forward"** Naruto said tearfully

"I know your suffering but you have to take away all ninja related things, so more wars don't happen, but first you need to train so you can have your human form" Hagoromo said making sure that Naruto heard him

Naruto tried to stand only to fall down on the ground.

"This may take awhile" Hagoromo stated with a blank face

-Three years later- inside the barrier

An twenty year old man with shoulder length blonde hair with two red bangs, his face which had three whisker like marks on each cheek. Dazzling blue eyes that seemed to analyze everything. His lean muscles coiled and relaxed ready to move on a moments notice. He an anbu outfit, this young man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and he was finally done going all over the elemental nations and collecting everything related to ninja

With the sages training Naruto was able to master his new body. The first stop after regaining his human form was to go to Konoha, he took everything related to ninja. Then with the " _ **Kage Bunshin**_ **no Jutsu"** Naruto was able to years worth of training and became a master seals, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and with a lot of clones became a top genjutsu user all in two years.

Now that he was a master of all jutsu of Konoha he decided that it was time to collect all the ninja related thing so nobody could ever be a ninja again. This would be a new start, and just like that he went all over the nation.

"That everything" Naruto said happily

"Then it's time that we finally undo the infinite tsukuyomi" Hagoromo said with a small smile

"Really about damn time Old Man Sage" Naruto grumbled

"Alright Naruto the I will show you the handsigns here" Hagoromo says as he begun the signs

" **Mugen Tsukuyomi kai"** Naruto shouted as he finished

"Now that this is done it is time for me to return to the pure land Naruto" Hagoromo stated

"What but what am I going to do" Naruto asked

"That is for you to decide, but why don't you settle down and start a family" Hagoromo said

"I actually like the sound of that thank you and good bye old friend" Naruto said as he watched Hagoromo disappear

 **-Konoha- three days later**

Naruto was walking up to the gate of Konoha as he notice that the gate guards where civilians with a pitch fork.

"Naruto-sama your alive" the guards called but Naruto noticed something different about how they called out to him. There was fear in his voice

"Yeah I'm alive but whats going on here" Naruto asked confused

"The people of Konoha are trying to find the scrolls from the clans, but there is nothing left, but now that your here, we can finally start the ninja academy again and won't be defenseless" the guard said happily

"The council demands your presents Naruto Uzumaki" As the second guard said as he said this Naruto had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 **-Council Meeting-**

"Naruto you stand before this council as the only Ninja in the village we want you to start training the younger civilians so we can get our ninja academy going again" Takishi told Naruto

Takishi was a man who made his fortune running Konoha underworld. He was a little of weight and was one of the people who tried to make Naruto's life hell when he was a child. Naruto remembered him well, but never thought about telling people the truth. Why because he was a lynchpin that held Konoha together.

"I can't the sage of six paths forbidden me from passing on anything to the next generation" Naruto exclaimed

"Well it does not matter what a dead person says" Takishi stated getting a shocked look Naruto

Naruto look went from shock to anger

"I never understood how you people could ignore the Forth Hokage Minato but now I understand" Naruto was cut off however

"Don't you dare say our hero's name" Takishi snarled when he felt the room go cold Naruto once blue eyes were now icy cold as they stared into Takishi eyes

"You say I can't talk about my father in your presents" Naruto paused to see the room go wide eyed at that

"Good luck on your own, I've taken everything that belongs to ninja don't ever come after me and demand something from me again" Naruto turned around and started to walk out of the room

"You will never be Hokage" Takishi yelled getting nods from everyone

"So"

"You can say good bye to your citizenship in fire county if you walk out those doors" Takishi shouted trying to get him to stop

"Hahahaha" Naruto laughed hysterically then asked

"How will you even know I was here" questioned Naruto darkly "I can be anywhere, anyone, or any animal I want, how will you be able to tell the girl or boy next week at your diner, that she's not allowed in your business"

"Get out of here Demon" Takishi shouted making Naruto laugh more

"I will never teach another human how to mold Chakra ever again in this century" Naruto promised "And you know me I never go back on my word"

"What if you have a child huh, you will go back on your word then" Takishi acting smart asked

"Oh that easy I won't have a Child this Century" Naruto smirked

"You will die of old age" Takishi says getting angrier by the second

"The Uzumaki were known as the clan of longevity for a reason, and that reason is that we live about two hundred years before we die" Naruto stated with a smile walking out of the room leaving a very angry council man behind

 **-South Pole-**

Naruto made his way over the frozen waste land finding a cave. Naruto started his handsigns as he slammed them down kanji started going all over the walls. The cave looked small on the outside, but now on the inside it looked like it could fit three mountains. The cave top was exposed so Sun light could make its way though

"That should be enough room to sleep and not damage anything" Naruto then went and added sound seals, damage seals, restoration seals, and privative seals.

The sound seals kept people from hearing him, while the damage seals kept everything inside damage free. The restoration seals restored anything he may have damage while asleep, and last but not least was the privative seals that made it so that only a person of a pure heart could enter. The animals that found its way inside. Not realizing that this would be the new Forest of Death

"Man I almost forgot to add a temperature seal I don't want anything to stick to the ground after I wake up" Naruto said as he all most forgot about it so he decided to make it a comfortable seventy degrees and after that started

"Well then time to living thing up" **Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan"** " Naruto clasp his hand together and watched as a new forest came to life.

Naruto then made his way to the middle of the new forest and transformed into his Juubi state. **"** **Kamigami no suimin"(sleep of the gods)** Naruto then whispered to himself as he fell asleep.

 **-Outside world- 100 years later**

The world itself started to change after hundred years. The first thing that happen was that chakra split in half. The physical half of chakra became chi for humans to live off of. While the second half of chakra became a new species know to the people around the world as spirits. The world split in two causing what became the physical world and the spirit world. Then the old spirits which were known as lion turtles started to protect humans from the newer spirits that wanted to protect nature. This cause two new spirits to emerge Rava the spirit of balance and Vaato the spirit of chaos. The two spirits were always fighting each other. This fight between the two spirits would decide the fate of the world for the next ten thousand years.

These fights would sometimes end with Vaato the winner, or would end with Rava. That was until a young thief named Wan showed up and merged with Rava to begin the next ten thousand years as the avatar.

Avatar Aang the boy trap in an ice berg to the hero that saved the world. Aang fought against Fire Lord Ozai, and was the first to use chakra in a hundred thousand years, but passed it off as energy bending to seal Ozai's fire bending away. The boy lived up to his late sixties only to pass peacefully in his sleep.

Little did anybody know that avatar Kora the next avatar was going to wake a being more powerful than all the spirits combined.

 **-End-**

I'm sorry this is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please don't write hate tell me how I can do better.


	2. Chapter 2 A Girl in the Forest

**Chapter Two A Girl in the Forest**

I Don't Own Naruto, Legend of Korra, Bleach, or Fairy tail

 **-Fifteen years after Aang death-**

"Damn it, I can't believe I have to wait" says a brown haired girl with eyes as blue as the sea in a blue parka. This girl was frustrated because this was her second attempted at being able to go on to the final element air.

"Korra, calm down you still have half a year to master fire bending" A lady said trying to calm her down

"Listen to your mother Korra, you'll get this" a middle aged man said with a smile. The two people were Tonraq and his wife Senna the proud parents of the Avatar.

Taking a breath "Your right, I'm going for a ride" Korra says as she walked out of the house.

"Naga"

As Korra called her name out stepped a big polar bear dog.

"Alright girl you can decide where we go today" Korra said as she hopped up on her and they took off. While running Naga suddenly change directions.

"Naga what are you doing" Korra asks worried something was wrong. Something is wrong because Naga stopped listening to Korra. Without warning a snowstorm started blowing they Naga was taking them to cover. The chose a cave about thirteen miles away from the tribe.

"Good girl Naga" Korra praised Korra saw a light that was at the back of the cave. Korra started toward the light only to be jerked away by a whimpering Naga.

"What the matter girl" Korra asks "don't worry Naga I'm the Avatar" Korra continued walking towards the light as Korra got to the light she heard something shatter like glass being broken. What Korra didn't realize was the glass she heard was the barrier breaking and reforming allowing her in but left Naga out

 **-Unknown part of the forest-**

Two eyes slowly open

" **It's seems someone entered my forest"** The Giant fox said 'Their energy I sense is mostly physical without their spiritual energy they won't make it though my forest, I guess I'll help them out just this once' thought a giant fox as he began to change in a blinding light where once was a giant was now a blonde man around seventeen years old and just like that he was gone.

-Back with Korra

"Wow look at this place trees as far as the eyes can see" Korra in awe, that soon turned to fear as she heard an evil hiss she turned around to see what appeared to be a lizard standing on two legs, with a claw sticking out of both feet, it had arms with claws, and razor like teeth.

"What are you suppose to be" Korra asks trying to shoot a fire blast at it only for nothing to happen. Korra tried again but nothing happened she realized that it was time to run. The creature was blocking her way back. So she ran in the opposite direction that was when a snap was heard the creature had two more friends on each side of her. Korra knew that they could catch her if they wanted, but they were playing with their prey. They finally cornered her and slowly stalking towards her

They suddenly sprang at Korra with speeds that proved her earlier theory was correct

'This is the end, There's so much I've haven't done yet' Korra thought as she saw her death approach her very fast

'I don't want to die' as Korra closed her eyes waiting for death but nothing opening her eyes she saw a sand wall in front of her.

"Totemo sutekide wa nai tsumari"(That not very nice) Korra heard a voice say looked around to see a blonde man around the same age as her

He stood about 6'3" crimson bangs with blue eyes his face had three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath with grey anbu pants and black combat boots.

Sand shot off and hit the first lizard blasting him though a tree when the other lizards saw this they ran off.

"Anata wa sorera o okora seru ni shita nani"(What did you to piss them off) Naruto asked

"What" Korra asked

Naruto tilted his head with confusion then remembered what Killer Bee did with his fist bump, and held his hand to the young lady and shook hands with her. The second Korra touched his hands she felt energy invade her body and when he let go he smiled.

"So what did you do to piss off the raptors" Naruto asked

"What, you were just speaking nonsense a few seconds ago" Korra said surprised

"You must be crazy I been speaking this way the whole time" Naruto said messing with her

"Ah but your right I haven't introduced myself yet, My name is Naruto" he introduced

"Korra" was her simple response

"So uh Korra what did you do to get yourself on the raptors menu" Naruto asks

"I did nothing they just attacked, and how are you able to bend" Korra asked as she narrows her eyes

"The forest in this area messes with people bending" Naruto paused "that why its known as The Forest of Death"

"Theres no such place in the nations" Korra shouted only for Naruto to cover her mouth

"Shhhh, do you want every animal in this forest to hear you" Naruto whispered

"The reason I can bend here is because I put my energy into my bending" Naruto smiled

"Only the Avatar can energy bend and that is only in the Avatar state" Korra said with conviction

"Not if you live in this place" Naruto said which was true, he was the only human that lived here and technically was an energy bender so he didn't lie

"Can you show me the way out" Korra asks hopefully

"Yeah sure why not" Naruto said as he began walking towards the entrance to the Forest

 **-Cave-**

"Well here we are" Naruto states as he disabled the barrier so Korra could go though he followed only to get pinned to the floor by Naga

"Naga no" Korra ordered and Naga got off Naruto

"Well that was unexpected, by the way this is where we part ways Avatar" Naruto said as he got up and walked back into the forest.

'Well this just got more interesting' Naruto thought jumping though trees

-End-

I will try to make a chapter every week

I will try to make my chapters longer

I'm sorry if not very good but please be Patience.


	3. Chapter 3 Kurama

Chapter 3 Kurama

I Don't Own Naruto, Legend of Korra, Bleach, or Fairy tail

 **-Forest of Death-**

Naruto sat in the clearing where is giant body use to lay. The raptors that he faced when Korra was here wanted food, Naruto was a sitting duck. The raptors started circling around him, then they lunge forward only to pressured down by an invisible force.

"You need to learn that I am top dog around here" Naruto said as he let up on the killer intent the raptors. The raptors felt they were in the presence of an alpha predator. Naruto smirked

"I think it's about time I left the forest" Naruto thought out loud

"What do you think Kurama" Naruto asked the wolf that walk up behind him. This wolf was a puppy that Naruto created using **"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu"** after Korra left. He made Kurama but what he didn't take into account was that he had Kurama old soul.

 _-flashback-_

" _ **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu"**_ _Naruto cast his jutsu imaging_ _a wolf_ _body with his yin_ _chakra giving the wolf form and then with his yang chakra breathing life into the wolf._

 _The wolf was black with red slitted eyes, a gray underbelly the strange thing was the wolf was that it was the size of a small horse. It stirred and started to look around_

 _'What happen' Kurama looked around_

" _Hello young one" Naruto paused for Kurama to look at him "My names Naruto and your my new friend Kurama"_

" _Naruto what are you doing" Kurama asked annoyed_

" _You learned my name so fast" Naruto cried anime tears "Your such a smart puppy Kurama"_

" _Naruto if you don't stop I will bite you" Kurama said getting more annoyed by the second_

" _Wait how do you know all this I just used_ _ **"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu"**_ _to make you" Naruto said_

" _Naruto you didn't make me Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki made me" Kurama said angrily "And what happen to Kaguya"_

 _Naruto didn't respond instead he tackled Kurama to the ground_

" _I thought you died Kurama, I was so alone, I didn't think I would see you again" Naruto started crying_

" _Naruto tell me what happen" Kurama demanded only for Naruto to smile and nod._

" _When we were in battle I summoned the shinigami_ _against Kaguya to seal it in me but then Sasuke got in the way as I sealed Kaguya inside me and offered his soul. It turns out that the shinigami could only seal Kaguya's soul the power had to go somewhere it went to me which killed all the biju and make me one" Naruto paused to catch his breath_

" _But now that your here I can create a body for all the biju, I just wished I knew about this earlier" Naruto said happily_

" _Ok now that the serious things are out of the way, What the hell did you do to my body" Kurama asked with a menacing smile only to look up and see Naruto was gone._

" _Get back here Naruto" Kurama raged as he ran after a certain ninja_

 _That was a painful lesson for Naruto not to mess with prefection only in Kurama's opinion. The other biju would have to wait Naruto was focused on Kurama's chakra to make him, he would have to separate each of their chakra and make them new bodies. Of course he only gave Kurama Chakra that could be compared to a summoning boss. Naruto was planning to make a new summoning clan not bring an old friend back._

 _Of course Kurama threaten Naruto that if the other Biju were stronger him that he would bite Naruto's nuts off. So Naruto thought it would be best to bring them back as part of the wolf clan so Kurama was in charge. The only problem would explaining to Matatabi why the cat biju was a wolf. Naruto smirked he would let Kurama explain that one._

 _-Flashback end-_

"Well Kurama should we go out and explore the world" Naruto asks knowing that he was going anyway

"Yeah, but I think we need a plan" Kurama yawned lazily

"I have a plan make money by continuing ero-sennin work by translating his books" Naruto says with a smile

"Who thought the old pervert work would continue but your mother would netter you if she found out what your doing" Kurama says

"What the hell are you taking about I was going to translate his first book not that perverted crap that he did after his first book went down hill" Naruto shouted as his face was getting red, then getting back on track.

"Yeah, after that I plan to setting up a spy network that should take a few months with **"** _ **Kage Bunshin**_ **no Jutsu** **"** then make friends with the Avatar" Naruto says nodding his head

"Why is making friends with the Avatar on the list unless you plan to mate with her" Kurama asks curious

"What the hell Kurama you can't just say stuff like that" Naruto yelled as red as his mother's hair

"I don't see why you humans make such a big deal about mating" Kurama asks irritated

"Ah…. its….. um... I" Naruto was not really sure how to respond to that.

"Lets drop it for now" Kurama states trying to get back on topic.

"Are you going to come with me" Naruto asks

"Yes you can't go by yourself without getting distracted" Kurama pointed out

"Yes I can" Naruto argued

"No you really can't" Kurama said making a cloud of depression appear over Naruto

'He starting to act like Hashirama' Kurama thought with mirth

"Naruto lets go" Kurama as he started walking toward the entrance of the forest.

-Southern Water Tribe-

As Naruto and Kurama walked though town they were getting strange looks from everybody. Kurama was as big as Naga, as they were about to find out this was nothing but trouble.

"Sir do you have a permit for your Wolf" The officer asked

"No, but Kurama says I get distracted easily so he followed me" Naruto said only to get a nod from Kurama

"You need to come with me sir" The officer states

"Uh.. But I was about to go get a permit" Naruto say hoping it would work

"I am nobody pet Naruto" Kurama growled out

"Ah so close" Naruto said as he started to run with Kurama

"Uh.. Halt come back" as the officer chased Naruto and Kurama

"You just had to open your mouth" Naruto yelled

"I know you be the pet while I'm the owner, it's more believable" Kurama shouted back

"Stop them" as more officers appears

" **Shunshin no Jutsu"** Naruto and Kurama disappeared

-Outside the village-

"No one called you a pet asshole" Naruto yelled

"You implied it" Kurama headbutt Naruto

"No I didn't" Naruto tackled Kurama

-Thirty minutes later-

"Well lets get going and this time uses your chibi form and hop on my shoulder" Naruto said

"Chibi form" Kurama asks confused

"Yeah your chibi form" Naruto pauses "You didn't practice with your new body did you, don't tell me you fell asleep again"

"You didn't tell me anything about this body" Kurama accused

"Of course not I gave you a week before we left to pratice" Naruto raged

"That enough" A water whip hit the ground right between them making them jump back. To look at the offender. The very same girl that appeared in the forest two weeks.

"I got the hoodlum who has a rare wolf" The girl states

"Hey I'm not a hoodlum just because the Kurama followed me from the Forest of Death does not mean that I'm a criminal"

The girls eyes widen at the mention Forest of Death.

"Your that Guy from the forest" Korra said

"Naruto" he said as he introduced himself again

"Kurama" The Wolf introduced shocking the avatar that an animal just talked

"Come with me" Korra ordered

"Fine" both Naruto and Kurama said at the same time making them glare at each other.

"Knock it off" Korra demanded

"Sorry" Both muttered

-Prison-

"You had to listen to the cute girl, bad Naruto" Naruto says as he sat in a jail cell. "Well better find Kurama before they auction him to a moving circus"

Naruto walked towards the cell door using kamui walking though the door. Walking down the hall sensing Kurama's chakra to get an exact location. Finally getting to a door opening the door to see Kurama sleeping on the couch in the police office

"Lazy mutt you were going to let me do all the work" Naruto yelled

"Ah Naruto I will be a pet now I get to sleep all day" Kurama smirked

"Asshole" Naruto shouted then sighed "I got my kage Bunshin setting up my business right here in the south pole"

"Yeah it looks like your mate is playing hard to get" Kurama says making Naruto light up like a Christmas tree.

"SHE NOT MY MATE" Naruto shouted

"Yet" Kurama say slyly

"SHUT UP KURAMA" Naruto yelled with his face getting redder.

-Two months later-

At the beginning of the two months Naruto went to Varrick and asked if he would back him in opening a book store. The book store was a success Naruto first book was completely 'fiction' as he told a story about how an alien women named Kaguya came from the stars and ate the fruit of divine tree to stop all wars. The people of the world loved Kaguya and praised her as a goddess.

The squeal about how Kaguya had two children Hagoromo and Hamura that were happy for a time, but turned against her when she started to abuse her power and turned into a monster against the very people she swear to protect. Kaguya's children then decided to stop their mother from killing everybody. That is were the books ended.

The people from around the South Pole demanded that he finish the books which got him into the next book about how the Ten Tails appeared and how Hagoromo sealed the tailed beast and cast it's body into the sky to become the moon and it's power into himself. Then how Hagoromo had two sons and raised them with love and praise. When it came time to choose an heir, Hagoromo discarded his first son who was gifted in his abilities how believed power was necessary for peace,and choosehis second son that relied on his comrades andbelieved love was necessary for peace. Naruto decided to stop there and left the Southin suspense.

Naruto small book store had tobuy patent on his books. Big publishing people from Republic city tried to bully him into signing a contract with them. When one publishing company went to far and sold his books Naruto took it to Republic city council and the publishing company became his. He renamed it Uzu Publishing which he started selling his books all over the world. That was when Future Industries Ceo Hiroshi Sato and his daughter Asami signed a business partnership. Turns out Asasmi was a big fan of his work.

-Air temple island-

"Hello how can we help you" one of Air Acolytes asks

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I came to meet with the Master Tenzin" Naruto said with a smile

"Ah sorry come on in" Air Acolytes said

-Another part of the Air temple-

Tenzin was currently mediating, the three in front of him was Jenora, Ikki, and Meelo his children.

"Master Tenzin you have a guest"

"Please bring him to the dinning room" Tenzin instructed "We might as well go to greet are guest come children"

-Dinning room-

When Tenzin walked into the room he was expecting to see another council member not the teen he help stop a publishing company from bullying him into a contract.

"Ah Naruto it's good to see you again" Tenzin says with a smile

"Thank you for having me, the thing is I came to thank you for voting with me" Naruto states with a smile

"It is no problem what that company did was wrong and to try to force you into a contract was a step to far" Tenzin replyed

"I asked the others who voted in my favor to dinner Friday, but they have to much on their plate" Naruto says

"So you came to invite my family to dinner" Tenzin realized

"I was hoping you and your family would like to come over on Friday" Naruto states with a friendly smile

"Ah yes that would be nice" Tenzin smiled at the generous offer

"I think our listeners would like to hear our plans" Naruto says as he looks over to the door

Three kids walk into the room nervously

"Janora, Ikki, Meelo I would like to introduce you to the Ceo of Uzu Publishing Naruto Uzumaki" Tenzin says with a sigh

Only Jenora eyes widen she heard that her father helped a boy around Korra age get justice. The company tried to make this boy write for them. Not only that this was Jenora favorite new writer he made the story sound real if that was possible. Jenora did the only thing that came to mind she ran out of the room.

"Well that was unexpected" Naruto said with humor

"So your the one that dad help" Meelo asks

"Yeah your dad really saved me" Naruto says with a smile

Jenora came back into with three books and with the biggest puppy dog eyes "Can I have your autograph please"

Naruto could only nod and took out his pen signed each book

"Why don't you stay for dinner" Tenzin asks

"Thank you and yes I would love to" Naruto replied smiling after dinner

-After dinner

"Well think you for hospitality you have a lovely family, but it is about time I return to the accused paperwork" Naruto bowed and as he was about to leave "Oh before I forget here my address and bring swimming wear" giving Tenzin a piece of paper.

-Streets of Republic City-

Naruto was walking home after leaving the boat from air temple island.

"You can come out now" Naruto said as he turned around to see three people came out.

"Our boss would like a word with you" the goon in the middle demanded

"Alright lead the way" Naruto said as they lead him away from

-A nice restaurant-

"So this is the new publisher in town Naruto Uzumaki my name is Bolt Zolt the leader of this little family" Zolt says "Have a seat Naruto"

"Only my friends call me Naruto" Naruto says with a strait face

"But Naruto we are friends, if we are not friends I would be very unhappy" Zolt said with an edge in his voice

"I don't think we are, I think you just believe that I'm a young kid in over his headand that with your help you would be able to make money off my publishing company" Naruto says with a deadly smile

"So you understand the position your end you work with me and you make money, you don't" Zolt left the threat hang in the air

"Zolt you are nothing more than a thug that gets off by bullying those around you and you can't bully me" Naruto said

"Look around you boy three cops, one lawyer, and at least thirty witness all these people work for me and now so do you, I could kill you now and these people won't do a damn thing to help you" Zolt shouted

Naruto just smiled and that was when Zolt looked down seeing a hand covered in lighting going though his chest. It felt so real that Zolt lost his lunch. People in the restaurant looked confused for a second then

"Ah I see this is your first time with killing intent my first time was when I was twelve" Naruto said making them cringe. "Ah if you come at me I will return the favor a hundred fold"

"What are you fools during take him out he just showed us a trick" Zolt ordered shooting lighting at him only for Naruto to dodge and he shot off hitting all of the thugs in the room before they even had a chance to bend.

"Wow Zolt your men went down easily I wonder how the rest of your men would do" Naruto asks as police officers throw metal cables around him but before they could tighten around him he jump though the cables and knocked out the police officers

"Oh next time get better police to work for youthese ones suck" Naruto states with a laugh

"Don't underestimate me" Zolt charge at him with fire in his hands Naruto disappear and reappeared right in front of him with a punch to the gut and knocked him out. Naruto then went though the restaurant people not even trying to stop him.

-twenty minutes later-

"Zolt this is chief Beifong we are here to search the premises" Beifong

"Chief everybody is unconscious" One officers says

"Stay away Monster" One of the thugs said as he woke up

"What are you talking about there's no one here" Beifong says

"That new publisher he was a monster he beat us all with only his hands" the thug shouts hysterically.

-The next morning Uzu publishing-

Chief Beifong went strait though the doors into the office of Naruto Uzumaki

"Ah Chief what brings you here this fine morning" Naruto says with an innocent smile

"Cut the crap Uzumaki, you interfered with police business" Beifong states seriously

"To be clear the police you had there were in his pocket" Naruto smiles making Beifong narrow her eyes

"The police there were undercover" Beifong replies

"Undercover then why didn't they help me when Zolt attacked me, why did Zolt point them out with a lawyer saying that they wouldn't do a damn thing if I died last night" Naruto asks "The reason was they thought I would join Zolt but didn't" Naruto said angry at Beifong

"That was not what they said" Beifong replied

"They tried to detain me so lighting could hit me those officers are corrupt, how many lives did they help end" Naruto paused "Oh wait I bet every life that died they just apologize saying they couldn't make it in time"

Beifong could not argue the three cops had been watching Zolt for two years and no evidence with those two years the cops had been watching. It started to make sense now Beifong police were compromised she would have to go though all of the police staff

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything last night mister Uzumaki I'll look into the police" Beifong apologized

"Please call me Naruto that is what my friends call me" Naruto said happily

"Alright Naruto thank you for your time" Beifong says as she left to think about what happened here

"You are making to many enemies" Kurama said as he walked out of the shadows

"True but I am also putting myself out their as someone who can't be controlled and made good allies" Naruto replied

"Now the police force will get cleaned out and will be down on numbers" Kurama said looking down on the people

"This may be hard at first but the corrupt have no place in this city" Naruto said with a solemn look

"But have you noticed how Sato acts around benders" Kurama asks only for Naruto to nod

"Yeah he is a very good actor but his emotions betrayed him" Naruto says sadly "I hope his hate doesn't take him down a path similar to Sasuke"

"Yeah be prepared" Kurama advised

End

I looked in the Avatar series and found that there are wolves.

I thought bringing Kurama back would be funny as Naruto and Kurama have a brother relationship. I also wanted to add more human side to Naruto that Kurama brings out because all Naruto did was go to sleep trying to forget the pain from the war not deal with it.

The last thing is I wanted Naruto to point out the corrupt people in the police. That and make allies.

Next update Next Friday


	4. Sorry

I am sorry about this but a few days ago I broke my arm my hand is in a cast and it will take me a few weeks to get back to this story

My story is not on hold but it will take me longer than I attended to get chapters up I am a hunter picker with my arm in the cast sorry for the inconvenience I will post Chapter 4 sometime later Thank you

I will not give up on the story just take me longer


End file.
